Porque tú eres parte de mí
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él y la forma en la que se habían separado, ya había llegado la hora de volver a encontrarse y de descubrir que era aquello que Kujo quería decirle en persona *Basado en el cap 24* Mi primer OneShot de Gosick


**Título: Porque tú eres parte de mí**

**Pairing: Kujo x Victorique **

**Disclaimer: Gosick no me pertenece, sólo doy a sus personajes un buen uso.**

Leía constantemente las cartas del shinigami, una y otra vez, quería aferrarse a los pensamientos del chico, se alegraba que se acordarse de ella, que por ella quisiera vivir de aquella manera, pero... ¿qué era lo que quería decirle? El cabello plateado de la pequeña lobo gris se movía al compás de la suave brisa, aquel aire tan agradable le recordaba su primera aventura con Kujo, y eso le hizo sonreir levemente.

- **Idiota…, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme en persona?** – susurró la chica acariciando su collar con cariño.

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que les habían separado en St Margarita, por primera vez sintió como su corazón se oprimía y se iba tan lejos... Que no podría depender más de él. Ese sentimiento que Grevil le dijo una vez que jamás podría sentir por nadie, estaba tremendamente equivocado si pensaba que jamás sabría como era sentirse de esa manera, sabía bien que era había leído mucho de él, cuentos, novelas, encuentros entre enamorados.

**- Etto, ¿Victorique –san? - ** llamó de forma torpe una chica morena para llamar la atención de Victorique. La aludida la miró suavemente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, sabía perfectamente que la hermana de Kujo no la entendería, tampoco tenía nada que decirle sobre lo ocurrido.

- **Ya ha llegado el día – **sonrió de forma sincera como solía hacer aquel idiota, sus palabras parecieron encender el brillo de los ojos color esmeralda de la chica.

**- Primavera de 1929.., sólo tú podías venir en esta época – **sonrió la ex – rubia, ya había llegado el momento de verle de nuevo, de gritarle el porqué había tardado tanto. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Brian la ayudó y llegó a la casa de sus familiares en Japón que parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sólo para ella.

El camino era cada vez más corto para ellos dos, como si el destino hubiera comenzado a reproducirse de nuevo, ya no estaba parado para ella. Los primeros pétalos de cerezo caían ante sus pequeños pasos, por fin oiría lo que él le había ocultado por tanto tiempo, aquellas palabras que debía saber cuanto antes, apretó su colgante con fuerza a su pecho, pronto bajaría de ese barco de soldados…

_Una hora, dos horas, tres horas…_

El tiempo parecía seguir jugando en su contra, las demás familias lloraban juntos a sus maridos, hijos, o nietos su llegada de la guerra, se podía ver su felicidad en sus caras , ¿Por qué ella no podía experimentar ese sentimiento?

- **¿Dónde estás Kujo?...** – susurró apretando los puños con fuerza – **Yo soy Monstre Charmant, ¿recuerdas?, y tu eres mi corazón , si tu mueres…, matarás mi corazón…**

No quería llorar, no quería que todas las esperanzas que había depositado en ese momento fueran mentira, quería ver de nuevo su rostro despreocupado ofreciéndole dulces, regalándole toda su atención, que estuviera a su lado protegiéndola como había hecho tiempo atrás. ¿Por ser un lobo gris no podría tener ese sentimiento?

- **No te preocupes, iré a buscarle, Kazuya es muy despistado se habrá quedado el último – **intentó animar la hermana del chico, separándose de ella y buscándole en la multitud.

Volvía a sentirse sola , se sentía como una muñeca fría y solitaria en un rincón de una estantería, como cuando se encontraba escondida en la biblioteca de la academia, ¿Acaso iban a volver esos días, en que la felicidad era fomentar más su conocimiento?. No, no quería eso… Quería estar con él, había tenido esa confianza porque sabía que en todo momento se encontraba con ella…

**- Kujo..- **su voz se quebró, no podía aguantar más aquellas lágrimas juguetonas que comenzaron a escapar de su rostro, no lo aguantaba más, no quería que se cumpliera ese destino de estar separados para siempre…

- **Ya he vuelto, ¿Me has estado esperando? – **una voz aterciopelada se encontraba a su lado, la reconocía perfectamente, sintió como sus dedos secaban aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que se le habían escapado en aquel momento , cuando su determinación comenzaba a desmoronarse. El moreno quitó el pañuelo que tapaba su cabello, se quedó sorprendido al no ver el color dorado en él, si no el color blanco- nieve, tan hermoso como una noche de nieve en su país. – **Han pasado muchas cosas ¿No es así?**

**- Idiota, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...**

**- Vamos, no te enfades, ya he vuelto, sabía que estarías aquí para encontrarme – **sonrió Kujo agarrando su pequeña mano y entrelazándola con la suya, hacía tanto que no sentía ese tacto de aquellas manos tan grandes, en ese momento recordó su asombro la primera vez que se vieron, que la confundiera con una muñeca en estos momentos le parecía entrañable e incluso divertido.- **¿Has tenido miedo?**

**- No, no lo he tenido **– acompañó su sonrisa mostrándole su colgante a la vez que él alzaba su anillo que una vez fue de Cordelia.

- **Porque siempre has estado conmigo **– dijeron a unísono.

El segador de la primavera había traído con él su corazón y con él también había traído la primera, los campos parecían derretir los últimos copos de nieve que quedaban en ellos, aquel campo relucía como una mañana de verano, las flores se habrían y el lugar se volvió de lo más confortable.

- **Dime Kujo, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme?, he leído tus cartas y en cada una de ellas me lo recuerdas – **dijo con curiosidad

- **Seguro que has podido reunir los fragmentos del caos y descubrirlo por ti misma. – **La luz acariciaba el cabello de la chica de menuda estatura, por unos instantes pareció estar sonrojada pero lo disimuló bufando sus mejillas y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.**- De acuerdo, tu ganas Victorique - ** se arrodilló ante ella, abrazando su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos – **Me he dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo no quería protegerte sin razón, si no porque…, me enamoré de ti…, quiero estar contigo siempre.**

**- Pésima declaración en un momento como este – **contraatacó ella divertida ante los colores que provenían del shinigami – **Aún así, yo también quiero estar contigo siempre, esta vez no nos separará el destino.**

**- Es lo último que haré nunca creeme –** El chico la abrazó con gran dulzura, hacía tanto tiempo que no la había tocado como en esa ocasión, había soñado en aquel momento miles de veces, había vuelto sano y salvo con tal de volver a ver aquella expresión que tanto adoraba, aquella expresión de felicidad que le había conseguido hacer sentir.

Cada paso que estaban dispuestos a dar juntos sería uno al lado del otro, sin ninguna distancia, sin ningún destino el uno sin el otra, porque Victorique era parte del mundo de Kujo, y ella era parte del mundo para él…

Un lobo gris como ella, había conocido ese sentimiento que nunca había estado dispuesta a tener o sentir, y era… amar a una persona, como él le devolvió el brillo por vivir…

**Fin: **


End file.
